


Wait for me

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fanfic because I absolutely adore seduff's video Human Doctor and Rose - Wait for Me" Make sure to check it out at youtube!: youtu.be/06RvRKAfD00<br/>The song she used was „The promise" by Tracy Chapman! Wonderful song</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic because I absolutely adore seduff's video Human Doctor and Rose - Wait for Me" Make sure to check it out at youtube!: youtu.be/06RvRKAfD00  
> The song she used was „The promise" by Tracy Chapman! Wonderful song

„Look, I just can't do this! You're just so different...", she said, trying not to sound as weak as she felt.

„What do you mean? I-I've been holding back because I listened to what you said!" , he said looking at Rose, bewildered. She didn't say anything and that said everything. She didn't mean recently, she did mean at all.

„So... you've been leading me on?", the Doctor asked as it dawned him but not wanting to believe it. How could all of this have been fake?

The past few months ever since they'd been left on that beach together by his time-lord self had been nothing but happiness. It had been just as it always had. Laughing, running together, holding hands, hugging.

Recently it the Doctor had hopes that everything would be like he always had wanted it. A real relationship.

But suddenly Rose had put a stop to it all and the Doctor had thought it was just temporary. After all it wasn't easy for either of them.

Rose being left with a human self of the love of her life. The same man, but not quiet right.

The Doctor grounded on earth, with a human life span but finally able to be with Rose the way he always wanted to but never could.

They had never really talked about it.

Maybe they had rushed into things too fast, out of desperation, out of happiness of simply being together again.

But then her words from Bad Wolf Bay came back into his mind. „But he's not you!"

It had stung so very much that time, but now knowing that he wasn't enough for her, hurt much more.

The Doctor had tried to give her some space, give her time to cope.

But when nothing had changed he had grown impatient. And that's when he decided to confront her. He couldn't go on like this. She was his life, she was everything and he literally had nothing beside her. He needed to know where he stood.

Rose looked at him, her face so vulnerable almost pleading. He hoped that she would deny it, that she would laugh and brush it off.

„Sorry."

Just that one word was enough to shatter everything inside of him, break his single heart into a million pieces, but he didn't let it show on his face. He couldn't afford to break down in front of her. Instead he went for the only other option in showing her what he felt: Anger.

„If I leave now, I'll never come back", he warned her.

„Is that all you're gonna say?", she asked somewhat confused but in a way that made the Doctor even angrier.

He turned and rushed out of the flat, not turning back, leaving Rose standing alone in their bedroom.

As soon as she heard the door fall shut with a loud „bang" she regretted her words. Collapsing on the bed she began to cry for many hours.

...

If you wait for me  
then I'll come for you

Two weeks later she was lying in her bed, the sun was already high above in the sky, but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. Ever since the Doctor had left everything seemed to have lost colour. Everything was dull and it felt as if she'd be back on that beach years ago with nothing but a memory of him.

Suddenly she heard her mobile ring. Reluctantly she got up and walked over to the table where she had left it the night before.

Not believing her eyes as she saw the caller ID, she picked it up and read the message. It contained only two words: Church Lane.

Although I've travelled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart

Two minutes later she sat in a taxi heading for the very direction on her phone.

While looking out of the window, she remembered his words from their conversation on that evening.

She knew how much she had hurt him. And she couldn't bear it. As the streets passed by the tears began to ran down her cheeks.

...

A few days after their fight Jackie called. It was absolution for Rose to hear her voice.

She listened as Jackie rambled on about something Tony had done and Rose's thoughts drifted off.

She hadn't heard anything from the Doctor at all and she had no idea where he would be staying after he left that evening. She hoped that he was still in town, hoped that he was able to get on on his own. Of course he would, she thought. But the image of the Doctor being able to live on without her, hurt more than ever.

Jackie had stopped talking after she'd realized that Rose wasn't paying attention to her. „Rose?, Rose?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts. „Yes, sorry what?"

„Is there something wrong? Doctor's at home isn't he?"

She blinked a few times to not shed the tears forming in her eyes. „Yeah, yeah everything's fine.", she said, trying to keep her voice as light as possible. She didn't really want her mother to know about this mess yet. She'd notice it soon enough and she didn't really want to have to explain it all to her mother.

If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart

At the same time the Doctor was just outside their apartment building. The traffic was rushing by like it always had and it felt wrong.

He had thought a lot these past few days. He couldn't deny that he missed Rose, so very much. But he just couldn't go back, not now, not yet, maybe never. He looked up at their flat. There was light in the window so Rose must be at home. He wondered if she missed him as well.

After having showered and prepared for bed she lay down. But just as the nights before she couldn't find sleep. It was unfamiliar to sleep alone. She was so used to have the Doctor close to her, to feel the heat of his body pressed against her. To hear his breath and his singular heartbeat. Now all that seemed like heaven to her and the room was just too quiet, she couldn't stand it.

She got up again and walked into the living room, switched on the telly and poured herself a cup of tea.

Then she lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She never had felt that alone. Not even after Bad Wolf Bay part one.

...

It's been been half an hour since the text from the Doctor had arrived and her thoughts were running wild. She remembered that one time when the Doctor had showed up in their flat for the first time after their fight. It had been a week after.

She had poured them wine and brought in snacks, hoping to lift the mood a bit.

The Doctor had taken a nut and looked at her, his gaze indifferent as could be and it hurt. „You know, there was a time when I was a bit messed up about you, but I've moved on. Water under the bridge."

He had given her a small smile and it had shattered her newly won hope.

How could she have been so naive as to believe he would come back to her?

She had turned around and had tried not to cry.

„Get out!"

...

After that work was hell for Rose. She saw the Doctor at work, every day. Now that she knew that everything was over and that he had moved on. It felt as if the days rushed by and she was the only person who stood still.

One day he caught her staring at him and held her gaze for mere seconds until he had turned away and walked past her.

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

Jackie couldn't bear it any more. She had noticed that something was up between the two of them a few days ago, but she hadn't dared to talk about it yet, hoping it would settle sooner or later by itself.

But now she knew it was time to interfere. She wouldn't let her daughter fall into pieces in front of her very eyes. And certainly not because of that stupid Doctor of hers. So she walked into his office the same evening and closed the door so that he couldn't escape.

„I've gotta talk with you mister!", she said, her voice strong with anger.

The Doctor leaned back against the wall behind his desk and avoided her eyes. He didn't have to ask what this was about. „Jackie, I really don't want to talk about it."

She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him with all she had. „Well that is barely my problem, because I have a lot to say to you! I don't know what happened between you two and I don't care as long as you fix it!"

Still not looking at her, he sighed, but said nothing. He wanted to fix it, oh yes, he hadn't even wanted all this to happen. But it was not his fault or was it? Did it matter?

Jackie was not finished yet and her voice trembled ever so slightly when she continued. „Let me tell you something about those who get left behind because it's hard!" His eyes flickered to her.

„I'm warning you! Never let her down!"

„Yeah", he whispered, his voice weaker than it should have been and his eyes full of emotions and Jackie had left it at that.

If you dream of me  
L like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

The Doctor haunted Rose in her dreams again that night.

Nightmares of that fateful day on Bad Wolf Bay. All the loss she had felt, all the sadness and pain. And loneliness. But also the hope and happiness when she had seen the Doctor for the first time on that deserted street, years after their separation.

She awoke with a start and got up, running a hand through her hair. Sighing she made her way into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee. She had a day off and was relieved that she didn't have to see the Doctor today.

It has been almost two weeks now and Rose felt empty, so very empty.

She sat down on the couch again and gazed out of the window. Zeppelins flew through the gray sky it was almost the same colour as the sand at Bad Wolf Bay.

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

She remembered how she had felt the Doctors singular heartbeat for the first time, how she had kissed him when he had finally, finally admitted to loving her. And how he had pulled her flush against himself as if he had always wanted to do that. He probably had, she thought.

Everything had been so perfect back then, how did everything go downhill so fast?

How could she have messed this all up? She was so stupid. So very, very stupid to believe he couldn't be enough for her. He was all she ever wanted and so much more.

He could give her a life, he could give her his love. And he had, but she had the other Doctors gift come to waste without realizing what he had given her and now it was too late.

Why couldn't she realize it sooner?

...

Rose grew more and more anxious as she read the sign that said „Church Lane". She clearly remembered how they had spent an entire weekend in this hotel in the outskirts of London. Just taking some time off after all that had happened in the other universe.

It had felt like their secret place and she hoped, it would still be after today.

She saw him sitting on the terrace of the hotel restaurant and he hastily got up when he saw her exiting the taxi.

She couldn't even breath when he walked towards her with a smile. God, how much she'd missed it!

„Hello", he said awkwardly, eyeing her from head to toe and noticing the read, slightly swollen eyes. It broke his heart all over again and he felt that he had done the right thing in texting her after all.

„Hello", she replied, the ghost of a smile showing on her face. It felt good seeing her smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes.

„Let's just go in?", he said, pointing at the hotel entrance, uncertain if she was okay with that.

„Yeah", she said and he walked ahead.

It felt weird and wrong to walk behind him rather than next to him with his hand in hers and she feared that she'd never be able to feel that again. But then, why would he have called her out if he didn't want to make up with her?

They sat down opposite of each other in the Doctors room, just looking at each other, neither of them saying something.

The Doctor couldn't bear the uncertainty in her eyes and just as he wanted to cut the silence she spoke up. „I love you." A single tear made it's way down her cheek but she caught it with her pinky.

„And I'm sorry. I was so stupid. Can you forgive me?"

The Doctor observed her for a moment, taking in the honesty in her eyes. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

„The future is the future", he said and Rose just looked at him, not quite sure what he wanted so say.

Her breath hitched as the Doctor suddenly reached for her hand, playing with it for a moment before pinning her gaze with his. „Marry me."

Rose gave a small sob and flung her arms around the Doctors neck, tears wetting his suit. „Yes!"

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms

Jackie looked at her beautiful daughter and smiled as she turned around in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, then turned to her mother and smiled.

Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me

Rose couldn't other but smile as the wedding march began to play. It felt so surreal and so real the same time. The Doctor, already standing in front of the altar turned around and drank her in.

She looked so beautiful, possibly more beautiful than ever, but it was hard to tell since she was always beautiful.

Her eyes showed nothing but love as he lifted the veil and he smiled before he kissed her, finally claiming her as his.

Fragments of their relationship passed before Rose's eyes when he looked up at the Doctor hours later in their hotel room.

That day on Bad Wolf Bay, the time they were stuck on a planet, that was in orbit around a black hole, the time when had held her hand when she watched her father die, back when he was all big ears and big nose.

Those memories, while they were partly painful, were the most precious to her and she looked forward to making new ones, now that they had a life ahead of them.

And say you'll hold  
A place for me  
I in your heart.

„I love you, Rose", he told her the next morning before he got out of the room to shower.

All she could do was smile, glowing in the promise of forever.


End file.
